deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gru vs Syndrome
Description Two super intelligent and tech-wielding combatants who was a former (Gru as a villain but turned good and Syndrome as a hero wannabe but turned bad), they always wanted their dreams come true when they were kid but they got denied and their dreams did come true when doing it in bad ways. Interlude Wiz: When you always wanted something to come true, you'll do it in bad ways. Boomstick: Even if you wanted to be a hero or villain, it would be change by opposite reasons! Wiz: Gru, the former villain and also known as Felonious Gru. Boomstick: And Syndrome, the former hero wannabe and also known as Buddy Pine. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Gru Wiz: Felonious Gru was born by Robert Gru and Marlena Gru, and have a secret twin brother named Dru. Boomstick: He started to be villain at the age of 8! He frozes Scarlet Overkill and stole Queen Elizabeth crown in 1968! Wiz: When Gru was a child, he had always dreamed about going to the moon. Most of the time he was ignored by his mother, which kinda upset. Boomstick: That is very rude, the son work really hard on it now she gonna ignore his kid? Is that how he became a villain? Wiz: It's actually unknown how he became a villain, it could be possibly from his family. Boomstick: Gru doesn't do all this stuff alone, he have his minions and Doctor Nefario. Dr. Nefarious-- I mean Nefario, he builds weapons and gadgets for Gru! Wiz: Gru can shrink the moon, which is impressive. He can lift a tiny moon with one hand, the moon's mass didn't change but only its size did. Boomstick: Damn, that is really impressive. Wiz: He was a villain until he adopted three little girls and have a wife named Lucy Wilde, he became a good spy. Boomstick: They did get married after El Macho was defeated. Wiz: He is very athletic and very strong that average humans could not do, he once punched a shark without even looking. Boomstick: He is fast too! He can dodge missiles at the speed of sound. Wiz: He survived getting eaten by shark and getting stomped. Now apart from his cool agility and strength, he is also intelligent. Boomstick: Despite him being 50s, he is still durable, he can tank explosions like a boss! Wiz: He have a Lazer, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, and a fart gun. Don't laugh because it is powerful enough to knock anyone out almost instantly. Boomstick: He knows every of his minions' names, like wow! He have like thousands of him! Wiz: Obviously he may be dangerous, since the cops didn't even arrest him, as they should know his address. Boomstick: I believe he will make his mother proud, or at least surprise her. You can do it, Gru! Gru: KNOCKED OVER! Syndrome Wiz: The good old days, where superheroes are there to save people in Metroville. One of the superhero is called Mr. Incredible. Boomstick: That dude has a biggest fan, who always wanted to be his sidekick, his name is Buddy Pine. Wiz: Buddy Pine was a 10 year old when he was overhyped biggest fan of Mr. Incredible, he wanted to be his sidekick and call himself IncrediBoy. His idol immediately rejects him. Boomstick: On one night, Mr. Incredible went to stop Bomb Voyage but was interrupted by the same kid! Wiz: He invented his rocket boots to help his hero, when he was about to flies off to get the police, Bomb Voyage had attached a bomb to his cape. Boomstick: Well his idol has to release the mime to save Buddy. After he saved him, he was mad at Buddy for meddling in his affairs! The boy had been taken by the police and have his mother know what have he done, and of course Buddy stopped his love for his own hero. Wiz: Fifteen years later, Buddy came rich and builds a successful weapons and inventions. Boomstick: He became a villain instead! He called himself... Syndrome? What kind of name is that? Wiz: Syndrome calls for several superheroes besides Frozone and Elastigirl to fight his battle robots, called the Omnidroids. Boomstick: That robot killed them all! And those that actually defeat it are killed by Syndrome. Wiz: Next he would have his agent Mirage call for Mr. Incredible to come by, and suddenly surprise him with the robot. Boomstick: Though Mr. Incredible defeated one but Syndrome builds another one to defeat his ex-idol! That robot is called Omnidroid v.9 which is more powerful enough to defeat Mr. Incredible. Wiz: His Zero-point energy is the gauntlet he use, he fires it at the opponent which allows him to move it by redirecting the beam. Boomstick: While not possessing any superpowers, he is brilliant inventor. He can build countless Omnidroids just to defeat superheroes and pretend to be one, still he is the best villain in Pixar! Syndrome: Sure, it was difficult, but you are worth it. I mean, after all... I am your biggest fan. Mr. Incredible: Buddy? Syndrome: My name is not Buddy! And it's not IncrediBoy either! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Gru Syndrome Draw Death Battle Syndrome was searching Gru, the former villain, then he found his address. Syndrome: Perfect... In Gru's house Gru: Hey honey, I gotta go to the grocery! Lucy: Great, I'll watch the kid. Gru: Very good, see you later. After Gru left, Syndrome plans to knock on the door. And Lucy opened the door. Lucy: Hey, who are you? Syndrome: Well, hello there, I am looking for Gru. Lucy: Oh, he just left. Do you know him? Syndrome: Of course I do. Syndrome uses his Zero-point energy on Lucy and the girls, he laughs while kidnapping them. Later Gru came home, he saw the door was opened. He enters and was looking for his wife and kids, the TV turned on and Syndrome was talking. Syndrome: Hello, Gru. Gru: Where is my family?! Where have you taken them?! Syndrome: I have them, don't worry I won't do any harm unless they try to escape. Meet me at the island, you have 15 hours. Gru went and drive a plane, he went all the way to Syndrome's island. At Syndrome's island He lands and was looking for Syndrome, he keep looking for him until he got hit by Zero-point energy. He tosses him to tree. Syndrome: Zero-point energy, and I saved the best invention by myself. Syndrome keeps tossing around Gru, until he uses his Freeze Ray. It hits Syndromems shoulder, Gru charges and kicks in Syndrome's face. Syndrome threw a punch at Gru and activated his aero boots, he flew towards Gru and punches him. As Syndrome tries to shoots his Zero-point energy at Gru, he quickly dodges and pummeling him with punches and kicks. Gru blocks Syndrome's attacks and he kicks Syndrome's guts, he then punch Syndrome's throat which make him cough. Syndrome stopped Gru with a field of quantum energy, Syndrome laughs. Syndrome: Impressive fighting skill, Gru. Syndrome throws Gru around, Gru got slammed by a tree. Syndrome was about to fires his Zero-point energy again, Gru took a stick at Syndrome, blocking the way, Gru then kicks Syndrome's face. Gru punches Syndrome's face like a punching bag, Syndrome flew upwards and keep firing at Gru who is dodging. Gru grabs a log and tosses it upwards, Syndrome accidentally destroys a log, and Gru grabs his freeze ray. Gru: Freeze Ray! Gru fires his freeze ray at Syndrome's face, causing him to fall down to river. Gru sighed, then he saw that Syndrome flew out of water and fires his Zero-point energy at Gru. Gru fell as he was hit, he then went to hide. Syndrome lands on the ground, looking for Gru. Syndrome: You can run but you can't hide! Gru wraps his arms around Syndrome's neck, choking him. Gru: Now tell me, where are they?! Syndrome: Ugh... E... Easy there, Gru! Syndrome activated his aero boots and slams Gru into tree, Syndrome shot a tree that rips it in half, and it was coming for Gru. Gru dodges, he looks up at Syndrome who is smiling. Syndrome: You are strong, I'll give you that. But you won't defeat me. Gru: We'll see about that, but first tell me where they are. Syndrome: Alright, before you die, they're my lair, they are--''' Gru quickly fires his freeze ray and Syndrome fires his Zero-point energy, they both struggles. Gru has a idea, he also pull out Lipstick Taser that was belong to Lucy, he then fires at Syndrome. It hit Syndrome and Syndrome got frozen, Gru walks towards him and smashes his head with his fist. Gru then push the headless frozen body in a river, it got thrown by the waterfall. Gru: '''Pfft, that was close. Gru breaks into Syndrome's lair and he found their wife and kids, he released them all. The girls and Lucy hugged Gru. Gru: Alright, come on guys. We got to go. Margo: Wait what happens to that bad guy? Gru: Been taken care of. Come on, let's go now. Result K.O. Boomstick: Oh... A happy ending! Wiz: The Zero-point energy can keep up with Gru, but it is not really that great since it doesn't completely immobilize Gru. If Syndrome let go, it could give Gru opportunity to attack. Boomstick: Gru has better weaponry, Syndrome's weapons aren't that deadly enough besides Omnidroid. We didn't includes the Omnidroid because it could betray his creator or it's a outside help. Wiz: Right, if we includes Omnidroid, Syndrome would have win since Omnidroid is powerful enough to challenge superheroes. Boomstick: Gru is more durable and faster than Syndrome, Gru can dodge missiles and survive what normal humans couldn't. Survived being chomped by a shark, smashed by wall, and surviving explosions! Syndrome never endured any of that other than getting rammed into a wall. Wiz: Gru also have the Strength advantages, he punched a great white shark and crack a screen with one punch. The great white shark weighs like 1,500 or 2,400 lbs. Boomstick: Wow that's impressive! Hey Wiz, what about that moon's mass? Wiz: The moon's mass should be about 7.35 x 10 to the power of 22 kilograms, and he was able to lift it with one hand. Advantages: Gru winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter * Better Weaponry * More Experience * Better Fighting skills Disadvantages: Syndrome loser * Weaker * Faster * His weapons aren't deadly besides Omnidroids * Smarter * Less Experienced than Gru Boomstick: Syndrome wasn't ready to be Grudge, but he was Down syndrome after being freezes! Wiz: The winner is Gru! Category:Bob6114 Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019